A workpiece, such as a log or a cant, is typically transported on a sharp chain conveyor system. Such a sharp chain conveyor system may include a conveyor chain having sharp teeth which extend vertically upwards from the conveyor chain to firmly engage and secure onto the surface of the log. In many systems, a scanner and optimizer may be used to determine a preferred position of the log on the sharp chain conveyor for subsequent cutting. The scanner and optimizer may also control a rotating conveyor, or a log turner may rotate the log into such a preferred position. Once the log is positioned, it may be fed onto the sharp chain conveyor, to be transported to breakdown sawing machines.
Although such systems may be capable of positioning the log in a preferred position, the log may be subsequently displaced from the preferred position as the log is subsequently transported. In particular, this may be true of logs that are not perfectly straight or of a constant cross section. Such irregular logs may engage the teeth of the sharp chain at different angles and at different depths at different points along their length. The differences in contact may cause torquing forces to be experienced by the log as it travels. These forces may then cause the log to pivot relative to the sharp chain and put the log in a new, possibly less-desired position prior to cutting.